Just A Fairytale
by b.k.b.28
Summary: As a child, Clara Oswald' s daughter, Jasmine loved to hear her tales about travelling through time and space with a mysterious alien called The Doctor. Now Jasmine is 27 and has grown out of fairytales. When she meets an old man with a Scottish accent, killer eyebrows and a blue box, she realises that maybe this "fairytale" is the only person who can save her from her nightmares.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Another sleepless night. Bedroom lights switched on. A scared, crying little girl. Exhausted parents. The monster under the bed had won once again. How much longer could this last?

Jasmine Drew sat huddled on her bed, petrified, screaming, tears streaming down her face. This was the third week of continuous night terrors and it was becoming too much.

"Not again!" her father groaned, getting out of bed.

"Stay. I'll go," her mother sighed, pulling off the duvet.

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes, don't worry," she reassured him. "Go back to sleep. If my idea works, this will be the last time this happens."

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Jasmine was shaking now. The monsters were coming for her again. Her bedroom door creeked open. Jasmine gasped. "It's only me, sweetheart," her mother said softly.

"There's a monster under my bed!" Jasmine sobbed.

"Again? Oh dear!" she climbed onto her daughter's bed and snuggled up to her. "Have I ever told you that I used to fight monsters?"

"Really?" Jasmine's brown eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Yes. It was a few years ago now, when I used to look after a little boy and girl. It was before I met your daddy, so I had a different name. I wasn't Clara Drew, I was Clara Oswald."

"That's a funny name!"

"Cheeky!" Clara swatted her daughter's arm playfully, a grin on her face. "I saw amazing things, little one," her smile faded but her eyes were twinkling as she remininsced on her monster-fighting past. "I fought the monsters and I always, always won; but I couldn't do it alone. I had a friend called The Doctor and he fought with me."

Now, we all know how the story goes but do you remember when you first learnt of The Doctor? The feeling you had that your life would never be the same. That is what happened to Jasmine that night.

"No one should ever be alone, Jasmine. Remember that," Clara told her as she concluded the story to a dazed little girl. She felt her stomach clench at her own words. Where was he now? Was he travelling alone? Had he been ever since? She shook her head to snap herself out of it. "Do you see the monster under your bed?" she changed the subject.

Jasmine cautiously looked under her bed. "It's gone!" she shook her head.

"That's because The Doctor got rid of it."

"He did?"

"He did," Clara nodded. "You just didn't know it." She tucked her daughter into bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Jasmine."

"Will you tell me more tomorrow, Mummy?"

"Of course!" Clara smiled, switching off the bedroom light.

She glanced out the window in the hallway, the sky alight with glittering stars. Despite all that she had seen, all the planets, the aliens, the danger, she was still captivated by the stars. And she knew that if she kept looking at them, he would still be out there...somewhere...


	2. Chapter One

Jasmine couldn't help but feel guilty. This whole move would've been easier if she had stayed closer to her mum. After her father's death in a car crash, it was as if she'd lost a part of her mother as well. She knew that she was trying really hard to be there for her, but her grief was gradually destroying her. Clara had lost too many people in her life. It had changed them both. The little girl who used to wait for hours on end in her garden, just in case The Doctor arrived to sweep her away in his time-machine; she was gone. She had 'grown out of fairytales'. Meeting Adam had changed Jasmine's life for the better and her mother understood this; encouraging the two to move.

"_No one should ever been alone, Jasmine."_

Her mother's words played on repeat in her head.

Nevertheless, Jasmine and Adam had decided that Glasgow was where they wanted to live-for now- and so no matter what her conscience said, she wouldn't change her mind. Admittedly, there had been a lot of crying the night before; mostly from her mum but a fair amount from herself over tiredness and stress. She hadn't been this tired since her night terrors at the age of six!

Time had really flown by! Jasmine was now twenty-seven and only months ago had gotten engaged to Adam. Both had just landed jobs in Glasgow, Jasmine's being an English teacher like her mum had been. The little girl with the brown pigtails and the fear of monsters was now a beautiful, intelligent young woman. And here was her first step into adulthood.

Jasmine unlocked the door to her new house. Inside it was pitch black, cold and empty, yet everything had been unpacked prior to her actual move. Immediately, all she wanted to do was climb into bed and fall asleep, yet as she did so, she felt a pang of loneliness. Adam wouldn't arrive 'till the next day, so tonight she would sleep alone in this strange new place that one day she would call her home. She longed for him. The wind howled and the bedroom door groaned, reminding Jasmine of her when she had a fear for monsters. The monster under the bed. Her mother's stories about The Doctor. She chuckled. How naive she had been back then; how could she have believed they were true?

Just as she started slipping out of consciousness, her phone rang. Who would call at this time of night? As she read the number, she rolled her eyes. Of course. Her mum. "Hi Mum," she sighed.  
>"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Clara replied.<br>"Almost. But don't worry, I'm glad you called."  
>"How are the monsters under the bed?"<br>"Mum!" Jasmine groaned.  
>"No really, are they there?"<br>"I haven't checked."  
>"Haven't you?"<br>"Mum, I haven't checked under the bed in the last 14 years!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Um, maybe because I'm a little bit too old for that?"  
>"Nonsense! I was about your age when it all happened."<br>"But it's not true!"  
>"Yes it is! I saw it all in front of my own eyes!"<br>"Mum, I'm 27 now; you don't have to keep making up all these stories. The Doctor was never real. He was a character to fight away my nightmares and after that, something to keep you entertained. He's just a fairy tale."

"And you 'grew out of fairtytales'!" she imitated her daughter, her voice accussing and cold.

They both fell silent. Jasmine felt bad, but still, this was getting way too out of hand. Her mother sounded like a crazy fifty-eight years old woman that had nothing else to do, but to make dreadful souffles and to believe that her own stories were real. No, that was _exactly_what she was like.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Jasmine apologised.  
>"No need," she replied, struggling to hide the sadness in her voice. "I just thought-"<br>"I know," Jasmine sighed. "And I love you for that. I really do. But that's not what I need right now. I just need to talk. I need a friend. Is that okay with you?"  
>"Yes. Yes, that would be great," she sounded happier. "We haven't done that in a while."<br>"We haven't," Jasmine agreed.

It would be just like old times, if that was even possible.


End file.
